Tell me you won !
by White Ithiliel
Summary: Elrond 'appelle' Thranduil pour lui dire que Sauron est mort. Sauf que Thranduil s'en fout. OS, personnages OOC et délire complet. /!\ Attention aux gros mots et à l'humour pourri !
Coucou ! Comme promis aux quelques personnes qui ont eu l'extrême gentillesse de laisser des reviews sur mon premier OS, voilà la suite de _And you have my bow_ (avec un jour d'avance ^^).
Cette fois-ci, c'est du point de vue Thranduil et ça se passe après la chute de Sauron. J'espère que vous aimerez :) Ma première fic ayant plus de 120 vues, 8 reviews et 1 fav, je la considère comme un petit succès... Ce serait trop cool que celle-ci soit aussi bien reçue :3  
Enjoy !

* * *

 **Allô ?  
** …  
 **ALLÔ ? Et merde, j'entends vraiment rien avec ce réseau pourri. Je suis sûr que c'est encore à cause de Dol Guldûr… _ALLÔ_ ?!  
** …  
 **De quoi ? C'est vous Elrond ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, encore ?  
** …  
 **Ils ont** _ **quoi**_ **?  
** …  
 **Ils ont** _ **détruit**_ **l'Anneau Unique ?! Ils ont vraiment réussi ?  
** …  
 **Ah, nan, mais j'avoue que ça me surprend...  
** …  
 **Ben** _ **oui**_ **, Elrond, j'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient tous mourir.  
** …  
 **Si ça « m'inquiétait pas plus que ça » ? … Non.  
** …  
 _ **Sauf**_ **pour Legolas, évidemment.  
** …  
 **Oui, ben c'est-à-dire que quand j'ai su que Mithrandir avait crevé, je…  
** …  
 **Quoi** **?!  
** …  
 **Comment ça, il est** _ **revenu**_ **?  
** …  
 **Les Valar l'ont renvoyé ?  
** …  
 **Putain ! Pour une fois qu'ils interviennent, il faut que ce soit pour ressusciter le vieux con… Y en a, je vous jure…  
** …  
 **Gandalf le** _ **Blanc**_ **? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
** …  
 **Il a enfin compris le principe de la lessive ?  
** …  
 **« Même pas » ?!  
** …  
 **Bon. Donc, personne n'a crevé. Zut.  
** …  
 **« Y en a quand même un qui est mort pour de vrai » ? Ah merde, c'est bête, hein ? Lequel, que je me marre un peu ?  
** …  
 **Boromir ? … Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute de savoir que Boromir est mort ? … J'espérais que ce soit le Nain, moi !  
** …  
 **Y en a d'autres qui ont été tués ? Qui ça ?  
** …  
 **Haldir ? Le larbin de Galadriel ? Celui que j'ai jamais pu supporter ?  
** …  
 **Comme c'est triste… Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me bouleverse.  
** …  
 **OUI,** _ **Peredhel**_ **, c'était ironique.  
** …  
 **Au Gouffre de Helm ? Vous et Celeborn avez envoyé des centaines de soldats Elfiques se faire massacrer à Fort-le-Cor pour défendre des mortels ? Mais vous êtes tous les deux complètement débiles, ma parole !  
** …  
 **Saroumane et son esclave Grima ? … J'ai aucune idée de qui est Grima, mais, c'est pas grave. Je suis bien content que cet enfoiré de Saroumane soit mort !  
** …  
 **C'est Legolas qui a abattu son serviteur ? Brave petit.  
** …  
 **Le Roi Théoden et son fils Theodred sont morts eux aussi ? Et c'est Eomer qui gouverne ? Super, le Rohan est condamné, du coup.  
** …  
 **Oui, je sais qui est Eomer, et c'est pour ça que je pense que le Rohan est condamné.  
** …  
 **Mais** _ **non**_ **, ça me fait pas plaisir de savoir que le Rohan est condamné ! Enfin… Pas trop, quoi.  
** …  
 **C'est tout ? Il n'y a qu'eux qui sont décédés ?  
** …  
 **Denethor aussi ? Ah, ben ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, tiens.  
** …  
 **Brûlé** **vif après avoir tenté de tuer Faramir ? ... Ah ouais, quand même !  
** …  
 **Nan mais j'ai toujours dis qu'il y avait un problème avec cette famille.** **Déjà qu'Ecthelion était complètement taré…** **Oui, donc, la mission, la Communauté et tout le bazar ?  
** …  
 **Ils sont tous à Minas Tirith et ils vont bien ?  
** …  
 **Le Nain aussi ?  
** …  
 **Non,** _ **Peredhel**_ **, je n'irais pas à Minas Tirith juste pour tuer le Nain.  
** …  
 ** _Oui_ , promis !  
**…

 **C'est bon, je le jure, vous êtes content ?  
** …  
 **Vous n'y croyez pas ? ... Ah nan, mais vous n'avez pas tort.  
** …  
 **Donc, Legolas va bien ?  
** …  
 **Parfait. Il rentre quand ?  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « il rentre pas » ?  
** …  
 **Le couronnement d'Aragorn ?  
** …  
 **Vous voulez dire que votre fils adoptif – le Rôdeur pouilleux qui sature votre réseau télépathique en échangeant des messages à caractère sexuel avec Arwen – va devenir Roi du Gondor ? C'est une blague ?  
** …  
 **Mais oui, je sais bien que c'était sa destinée, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était sérieux, et…  
** …  
 **Que je** _ **vienne**_ **? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à foutre d'aller assister au couronnement d'un mortel ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
** …  
 **Non, je ne viendrais pas ! Legolas représentera les Sindar, puisqu'il tient tellement à assister à la cérémonie ! … Je me demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.  
** …  
 **Ses « amis » ? Je savais que mon adorable petit garçon était copain avec le mortel adopté, mais…  
** …  
 **« Ils se considèrent comme des frères » ? … Vous vous foutez de moi ?  
** …  
 **Mon Legolas est ami avec** _ **toute**_ **la Communauté ?  
** …  
 **IL EST AMI AVEC LE** _ **NAIN**_ **?!  
** …  
 **Des Concours de bière et de « qui tue le plus d'Orcs » ?** **…  
** …  
 **Oui, je suis toujours là,** _ **Peredhel**_ **. Je suis juste en train de regarder par mon épée avec de grands désirs de meurtres et de suicide.  
** …  
 **Je vous l'ai déjà dis ! _NON_ , je ne vais pas venir à Minas Tirith pour tuer le Nain et ramener Legolas par les oreilles. Ça vous rassure ?  
**…  
 **« Essayer de me débarrasser du Nain » ? Ben oui, évidemment que je risque de le faire, mais je serais discret, quoi.  
** …  
 **Bon, passez-moi Legolas.  
** …  
 **Vous êtes encore chez vous, à Imladris ? Ben transférez-lui la conversation alors !  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « il est occupé » ? Il fait quoi ?  
** …  
 **Il discute avec Aragorn ? … Je hais votre fils,** _ **Peredhel**_ **. Je crois que je vais finir par interdire à Legolas de l'approcher.  
** …  
 **« Je ne suis pas le seul à vous appeler** _ **Peredhel**_ **, mais je suis le seul qui sache faire sonner ça comme une insulte » ? Vous me flattez.  
** …  
 **Bien sûr que je considère ça comme une insulte ! Vous êtes un** _ **hybride**_ **, Elrond** **!  
** …  
 **Si j'ai « fini de vous mépriser » ? … Non.  
** …  
 **Dites, Elrond, vous savez que votre réseau télépathique est minable ?  
** …  
 **Saturé ? Encore ?  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « les félicitations et les vœux » ?  
** …  
 **Se marier ? Arwen va se** _ **marier**_ **? Et avec qui ?  
** …  
 **Que je** _ **devine**_ **? J'ai que ça à faire, honnêtement…  
** …  
 **Avec le** _ **mortel**_ **? Vous allez laisser votre fille unique se marier avec Aragorn ?!  
** …  
 **Juste après le couronnement ?  
** …  
 **POUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *totalement mort de rire* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…** **HAHAHAHAHAhahahhhh… Votre… fille… va… épouser… Aragorn… Le Rôdeur… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Non, désolé** _ **Peredhel**_ **mais c'est vraiment trop drôle… POUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
** …  
 **« Arrêter de me foutre de votre gueule » ? Navré, mais non. C'est trop jouissif.  
** …  
 **Elle a renoncé à l'Immortalité ? Ah, merde. C'est vrai que c'est moche, ça.  
** …  
 **Oui, m'enfin je vous l'avais bien dis, aussi, que vous auriez des problèmes si vous les laissiez flirter ! Ils sont quand même frère et sœur adoptifs, à la base... Avouez que ça à quelque chose de malsain.  
** …  
 **Effectivement, j'avoue que ça aurait été mieux que j'aie tort.  
** …  
 **Legolas assistera au mariage ? Et toute la Communauté aussi ? Et ben vous avez réussi votre coup, Elrond. Non seulement votre fille va épouser avec un mortel, mais y a un Nain et des Semi-Hommes qui vont assister à son mariage.  
** …  
 **Gandalf fera des feux d'artifices ? Misère…  
** …  
 **Non, j'ai pas confiance en les feux d'artifices de Gandalf.  
** …  
 **Non, j'ai pas confiance en Gandalf non plus, si vous voulez savoir.  
** …  
 **Venir au mariage ? Non mais vous êtes malade ? Déjà que je veux pas venir au couronnement…  
** …  
 **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, par « Et merde, ça aurait pu marcher » ? … Vous souhaitiez que je vienne tuer Aragorn parce que je le déteste et qu'il n'est pas mort pendant la quête de l'Anneau comme vous l'espériez, c'est ça ?  
** …  
 **« OUI » ?! … J'aurais jamais cru ça de vous,** _ **Peredhel**_ **.  
** …  
 **Notez, ça m'étonne pas tellement, en fait. J'étais sûr que vous ne vouliez plus qu'Arwen le voit.  
** …  
 **Et vous ne pourrez même pas vous opposer au mariage ? Bah pourquoi ?  
** …  
 **Galadriel et Arwen ont déjà prévenu qu'elles vous démoliraient si vous ouvriez la bouche ? Ah, effectivement, vous êtes en danger.  
** …  
 **Bon, c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire ?  
** …  
 **Super. En résumé, la quête a abouti, l'Anneau est détruit, Aragorn va être couronné puis épouser Arwen et mon petit bébé ne rentre pas de suite parce qu'il veut rester avec ses… hum… ses** _ **amis**_ **. Fantastique ! Quoi d'autre ?  
** …  
 **Si je ne suis pas plus heureux que ça d'apprendre que Sauron est mort ? Ben, c'est-à-dire que j'avais prévu de me tirer aux Terres Immortelles si la Communauté échouait, alors…  
** …  
 **Si c'est pour ça que Cirdàn m'a réservé une place sur le prochain bateau ? Heu… Je pensais qu'ils allaient tous mourir, donc j'ai pris mes précautions, quoi.  
** …  
 **Vous osez me traiter de** _ **lâche**_ **? Faites attention, Elrond, je peux encore décider de venir au Gondor, ne serait-ce que pour vous botter le cul quand on y sera tous les deux.  
** …  
 **Si ce que je vous avais dis à propos de Legolas était faux ? Ah non, quand même pas ! S'il n'était pas rentré en bonne santé, je vous aurais bel et bien écorché vif, et tant pis pour les Terres Immortelles ! … J'aurais juste pris le bateau d'après.  
** …  
 **Bon, la conversation est finie ? Super, je vais appeler mon bébé alors.  
** …  
 **Le réseau télépathique de Minas Tirith est nul à chier ? Ça m'étonne pas, c'est chez des mortels. Bon, je vous laisse, Elrond.  
** …  
 **Oui, c'est ça, au revoir… Oh, tiens non, attendez ! Je voulais vous demander… Ça vous énerve pas trop de savoir que votre fille va dépuceler avec un Rôdeur et qu'elle risque même de lui faire des enfants ?  
** …  
 **Elrond ? Vous ne répondez plus, c'est normal ?  
** …  
 **Elrond, rassurez-moi, vous n'allez quand même pas occire Aragorn vous-même ?  
** …  
 **« Si » ?! … J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de rien dire.** **Bon, il faut que je vous laisse, Elrond. Essayez de ne pas vous défouler les nerfs sur Lindir et Erestor, pour une fois !  
** …  
 **… Arrêtez de répondre « si » chaque fois que je dis quelque chose,** _ **Peredhel**_ **, ça m'énerve. Et puis sérieusement, votre tafiol… pardon, votre ménestrel et votre gratte-pap… votre conseiller n'y sont pour rien si vous ne savez pas élever vos enfants.  
** …  
 **Je rêve ou vous venez d'insulter Eru ?  
** …  
 **Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui joue le mécréant hérétique…  
** …  
 **C'est ça, au revoir, Elrond !**

 **... Pauvre Elrond, il me fait presque pitié…  
** **Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut que j'appelle ma petite feuille verte.**

 **Allô, Legolas ? ALLÔ ? Putain de réseau télépathique à la con. LEGOLAS !  
** …  
 **Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! C'est toi Legolas ?  
** …  
 **Oui, c'est moi, ton père.  
** …  
 **Comment ça, t'entends pas ? J'ai dit « JE SUIS TON PÈRE » !  
** …  
 **C'est bon, tu m'entends là ?  
** …  
 **Super ! Je voulais juste te demander… COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ PARTIR SAUVER LE MONDE SANS MON CONSENTEMENT, FILS INDIGNE ?! C'EST CET IMBÉCILE D'ELROND PEREDHEL QUI M'A AVERTI DE TON DÉPART, ET J'ÉTAIS FURIEUX, ET JE SUIS TOUJOURS FURIEUX, ET J'AVAIS PRÉVU D'ÉCORCHER LE SEMI-ELFE VIF SI TU NE RENTRAIS PAS EN BONNE SANTÉ, ET TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE, ET…  
** …  
 **N'ESSAYE PAS DE ME COUPER LA PAROLE QUAND JE T'ENGUEULE ! JE SUIS HORS DE MOI, ET JE TE DÉSHÉRITE, ET C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE REMETTRE LES PIEDS À MIRKWOOD, ET TU…  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « tu m'aimes » ?  
** …  
 **Legolas, tu n'essayerais pas de m'avoir de m'avoir par les sentiments, par hasard ?  
** …  
 **Oui, moi aussi je t'aime très fort, mais j'étais en train de péter un câble, et…  
** …  
 **Oui, toi aussi tu me manque, ma petite feuille verte.  
** …  
 **Legolas, j'étais mort d'inquiétude, tu comprends ? Savoir que tu te promenais en Terre du Milieu pour une mission suicide en compagnie d'une bande de répugnants mortels, ça me…  
** …  
 **« Tes** _ **amis**_ **» ?! … Legolas, si tu répète ça, je te déshérite.**

…  
 **Oui,** _ **encore**_ **! Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux, et si ça me plait de te déshériter deux fois, je peux le faire.  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « Naneth s'en fichait de tes relations, elle » ? …  
** …  
 **Legolas, je…  
** …  
 **Écoute,** _ **ion-nìn**_ **, je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine en te criant dessus, mais…  
** …  
 **Bien sûr que non, tu n'es pas déshérité ! Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?  
** …  
 **Je ne parlais pas sérieusement, j'étais juste en colère, et…  
** …  
 **LEGOLAS ! Arrête de me couper la parole ! Ton séjour dans la** _ **Communauté des mortels**_ **t'a fait prendre de très mauvaises manières. Je disais donc que tu n'aurais jamais dû partir sans me prévenir, et que…  
** …  
 **Si tu seras puni ? _OUI_ , Legolas, tu seras puni. Plus le droit de monter mon Élan jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
**…  
 **Et plus le droit d'accompagner les gardes pendant les patrouilles.  
** …  
 ** _OUI_ , ça veut aussi dire que tu ne pourras plus tuer d'Araignées.  
**…  
 **Et je vais interdire à Elemire la cuisinière de te donner ses** _ **Lembas**_ **aux amandes que tu adores.  
** …  
 **Oui, je suis parfaitement sérieux.  
** …  
 **Inutile de me supplier, jeune** _ **Penneth**_ **! Tu seras puni et puis c'est tout.  
** …  
 **Je me contrefiche de savoir que tu es adulte, Legolas. Pour moi, tu n'es encore qu'un tout petit Elfe insouciant et inconscient des réalités d'Arda.  
** …  
 **Ne réplique pas quand je proclame une vérité irréfutable. Avoir aidé à sauver le monde ne fait pas de toi un grand garçon pour autant ! C'est bien clair ?  
** …  
 **Parfait. Dis, je viens d'avoir une longue conversation avec l'hybride, et…  
** …  
 **Quel hybride ? Bah** _ **Peredhel**_ **, qui d'autre ?  
** …  
 **Legolas, j'appelle qui je veux comme je veux et je ne tolérerais pas que tu me reprennes là-dessus.  
** …  
 **Je sais que tu as beaucoup de respect pour Elrond – même si je ne saisis pas pourquoi – mais de mon point de vue, ce** _ **Noldo**_ **est un imbécile !  
** …  
 **Je suis au courant que** _ **Noldo**_ **veut dire sage, merci ! Il n'empêche que celui-là est un imbécile. Comme la plupart des autres, d'ailleurs.  
** …  
 **Legolas, je peux continuer sans que tu ne me fasses des remarques stupides sur l'égalité des clans Elfiques ?  
** …  
 **Merci. Je disais donc que je viens d'avoir une longue et ennuyeuse discussion avec Elrond, et qu'il m'a résumé ce qui s'était passé pendant ton petit voyage. Donc, je sais à présent qu'un de vos amis a été tué (mais ça je m'en tamponne), que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes à Minas Tirith, que Gandalf est – malheureusement – revenu d'entre les morts par la divine intervention des Valar, et que tu a décidé de rester au Gondor le temps qu'Aragorn soit couronné et marié à Arwen. Bref… J'aimerais donc savoir quand est-ce que ces histoires seront terminées et que tu laisseras tomber les mortels pour revenir.  
** …  
 **Comment ça « tu reviendras pas » ? Tu plaisantes ?  
** …  
 **Fonder une cité d'Elfes en Ithilien ? Mais tu es complètement fou ?!  
** …  
 **Pour « aider Aragorn à reconstruire son royaume » ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse, que le Gondor tombe en ruine ? C'est un royaume d'** _ **Humains**_ **, Legolas ! Des** _ **Humains**_ **! Des mortels destinés au trépas et condamnés à la mort ! Tu comprends ça ou c'est trop demander à ta petite cervelle de jeune Elfe ?!  
** …  
 **Je me fiche de savoir que tu es ami avec Aragorn. Je t'ordonne de rentrer à la maison et d'enfin te comporter comme un prince raisonnable et obéissant !  
** …  
 **Comment ça, « non » ? … Je savais qu'on avait été trop laxiste avec ton éducation, ta mère et moi.  
** …  
 **Arrête de te défendre ! Tu es devenu ami avec un Nain, Elfe indigne !  
** …  
 **Ce que j'ai contre les Nains ? Legolas, ils sont sales, stupides, grossiers, avares…  
** …  
 **Ah ! Tu vois, tu n'as aucun argument pertinent à répondre à ça !  
** …  
 **Ce que j'ai contre les autres races ? … Les Semi-Hommes sont idiots, inutiles, inconscients et goinfres, et les Rôdeurs sont crasseux, arrogants et malpolis.  
** …  
 **Quoi, « c'est tout » ? Oui, c'est tout, mais je trouve ça déjà largement suffisant.  
** …  
 **JE ME FOUS DE SAVOIR QUE TU T'EN FICHE ! JE HAIS CETTE BANDE DE MÉPRISABLES PATHÉTIQUES RÉPUGNANTS ÊTRES ÉPHÉMÈRES ET INUTILES ! JE T'INTERDIS DE LES VOIR, TU AS COMPRIS ?!  
** …  
 **Legolas ! Parle moi correctement !  
** …  
 **Legolas, je…  
** …  
 **Tu veux bien arrêter de crier, s'il te plaît ?  
** …  
 **Ça va, j'ai compris, j'arrête d'insulter tes petits copains mortels.  
** …  
 **Si je vais tenter de quoi ?  
** …  
 **De les _tuer_ ? Mais noooon, voyons, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ?  
** …  
 **Ben… _OUI_ , je comptais essayer ! Tu es content ?  
**…  
 **Pff... D'accord, d'accord, je ne le ferais pas. Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu tiens à eux !  
** …  
 **Oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je…  
** …  
 **Quoi ?  
** …  
 **Mais non, je n'allais pas finir ma phrase par « c'est pour ça que je ne veux plus que tu t'approches des Humains, des Nains et des Hobbits » !  
** …  
 **Ce que j'allais dire ? J'allais dire « c'est pour ça que je veux te voir rentrer à la maison » !  
** …  
 **Pourquoi est-ce que je te sens sceptique ?  
** …  
 **Bon, écoute, on ne va pas parler de ça pendant des heures ! Je t'ai juste appelé pour savoir quand est-ce que tu rentrais, pas pour te gronder à propos de tes mauvaises fréquentations.  
** …  
 **Je sais que tu ne rentreras pas, tu me l'as déjà dit !  
** …  
 **A propos de la colonie d'Elfes en Ithilien ? Mais que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne vais quand même pas aller à Minas Tirith pour te ramener de force attaché au fond d'un sac ! … Quoique…  
** …  
 **Ça va, je plaisante.  
** …  
 **Tu es sûr de toi,** _ **ion-nìn**_ **? Tu compte vraiment passer encore des dizaines d'années sur Arda, à aider un royaume des Hommes à prospérer ?  
** …  
 **« Oui » ? Tu en es certain ?  
** …  
 **Legolas… Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire… Alors fais-le, tu as mon accord.  
** …  
 **Quoi ?! Tu veux aussi ma** _ **bénédiction**_ **? Non mais ça va, faut pas déconner non plus ! J'accepte ton projet à contrecœur, je ne l'approuve pas !  
** …  
 **D'accord, d'accord, tu as** _ **aussi**_ **ma bénédiction.  
** …  
 **BON. Maintenant que cette affaire est réglée, j'aimerais que tu me raconte un peu plus en détail tout ce que tu as fait pendant votre Quête.  
** …  
 **Tu as tué un Troll des Cavernes ? Très bien, mais c'est pas la première fois, il me semble !  
** …  
 **Tu as tué des Gobelins, des Orcs et des Uruk-Haïs par paquets de cinquante ? Super ! A part ça ?  
** …  
 **Tu as abattu la monture d'un Nazgûl volant ? Ah ouais, quand même !  
** …  
 **C'était la** _ **nuit**_ **?! … Ça c'est mon fils !  
** …  
 **Tu as aidé à défendre le Gouffre de Helm ? Humph… J'aime pas les Rohirrims, Legolas. Ils sont idiots, pédants, et…  
** …  
 **Oui, je sais déjà que tu as tué un des serviteurs de Saroumane.  
** …  
 **TU ES ALLÉ SUR LES CHEMINS DE LA MORT ?!  
** …  
 **Je savais que les mortels avaient mauvaise influence. A un niveau pareil, c'est même plus de la bêtise, c'est carrément de l'autodestruction volontaire !  
** …  
 **Et vous avez détourné des vaisseaux pirates pour vous rendre à Minas Tirith ? … Nan, mais c'est original, comme idée. Qui l'a eue ?  
** …  
 **Aragorn ? Et ben ça m'étonne pas.  
** …  
 **Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ?  
** …  
 **UN OLIPHANT ?! ...** **Mon fils s'amuse à tuer des Oliphants. Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?  
** …  
 **Han han, et quoi d'autre ?  
** …  
 **Une attaque suicide contre la porte Noire pour distraire Sauron… ?  
** …  
 **…  
** …  
 _ **OUI**_ **, je suis toujours là, Legolas. Je suis juste en train d'analyser** _ **calmement**_ **ce que tu viens de me dire.  
** **… JE VAIS LES TUER ! JE VAIS TUER CET IMBÉCILE D'ARAGORN-ESTEL-ELESSAR ET JE VAIS TUER CE ISTARI DE PACOTILLE DE MITHRANDIR ET JE** **VAIS TUER CE…  
** … **  
** **NE ME COUPE PAS LA PAROLE QUAND J'EXPRIME MA COLÈRE, C'EST CLAIR ?!  
** …  
 ** _OUI_ , JE SUIS EN COLÈRE ! Une diversion, hein ?! L'idée la plus brillante du Troisième Âge ! Tu étais prêt à aller mourir pour les Humains dans une bataille vouée à l'échec, et tu appelle ça une diversion ?!  
**…  
 **Je sais qu'on se serait retrouvé aux Terres Immortelles, c'est pas la question !  
** …  
 **Legolas, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai gaspillé autant de siècles à essayer de t'éduquer alors que tu es littéralement l'Elfe le plus inconscient de la Terre du Milieu ?  
** …  
 **Je me moque de savoir que le Seigneur Glorfindel est pire que toi ! Je te rappelle que le Seigneur Glorfindel a fini par mourir !  
** …  
 **Oui, le Seigneur Glorfindel est revenu, mais c'est un cas exceptionnel ! … Et puis je ne peux pas blairer Glorfindel, alors on arrête de parler de lui, s'il te plait !  
** …  
 **Quoi ?  
** …  
 **Non, je ne supporte pas les Vanyar, effectivement.  
** …  
 ** _ARRÊTE_ AVEC L'ÉGALITÉ DES CLANS ELFIQUES !  
** …  
 **Comment ça, tu vas devoir quitter ?  
** …  
 **Te préparer pour le couronnement ? Mets ta tunique argenté, c'est celle qui convient le mieux pour ce genre d'occasion, et…  
** …  
 **Tu « n'es plus un bébé » et tu « sais t'habiller tout seul » ? … Legolas, si tu n'étais plus un bébé, tu serais mature et responsable. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, alors _si_** **, je te considère comme un bébé !  
** …  
 **Non, tu n'es ni mature ni responsable,** _ **ion-nìn**_ **. Si tu l'étais, tu ne t'amuserais pas à faire des concours de boissons avec un Nain ! Sans parler de ceux d'Orcs abattus !  
** …  
 **Legolas… ?  
** …  
 **S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu as gagné !**

* * *

Fini ! Eh eh ^^  
J'avoue que j'en suis moins contente que du premier, mais bon… J'espère que ça vous aura quand même bien plu, et que je ne vais pas recevoir des cageots de tomates pourries sur la tronche (oui, je sais que tout le monde met cette phrase à la fin de ses fics, mais tant pis). Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, c'est que vous n'avez pas lu les livres de Tolkien, vu que j'ai un peu mélangé livres et films pour mon OS. Et j'ai même fait une allusion au Silmarillion ;)  
Je répondrais à toutes les reviews, parce que je suis en manque de confiance en moi et que j'ai besoin que les gens m'aiment ^.^;  
Thank you for read ! Bye !


End file.
